


the stars and the love they carry

by yououui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: Shiro and Keith celebrate together, with just each other and the stars.





	the stars and the love they carry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sheithlentines 2019 gift for Creed! I hope you enjoy! I apologize for it being so short, I wanted to do so much more for you but life got in the way. I hope this brightens your day though! Happy (late) Valentine's!

The stars above Keith look endless. He knows from first-hand experience that they are endless, that he could turn in any direction and keep flying forever, but the sight of them still makes something tingle down his spine. Knowing that, for all of the universe he’s seen, there is still so much out there that he hasn’t. So many questions, so many wonders, so many places left unexplored. Part of him itches to get back up there, and to see it all again.

Something bumps the side of his head and he looks up. It’s a plastic cup, held out to him with a prosthetic hand. He smiles and takes the offering, looks down to find it filled with dark red wine.

The part of him that wants to go back into the stars quiets down. For now, just this is more than enough, all that he could ever want and more.

Shiro sits beside him, draping a blanket over his shoulders. Without a second thought, Keith leans against Shiro’s side, seeking more warmth and comfort that Shiro is always happy to give. There’s a big tent behind them, and they sit on a log in the middle of the woods. The last embers of the fire they had lit are beginning to fade. It’s perfect. Keith goes to sip at the wine, but Shiro stops him.

“We have to toast first!” Shiro insists, holding his own cup in front of him.

Keith looks over at Shiro with a raised brow. “Really? I can’t just get drunk?”

Shiro laughs and shakes his head. “You can, but first, we toast. It’s tradition!”

“Whatever you say, old timer,” Keith says with an exasperated smile. He relents though, holds his cup up next to Shiro’s. Under the cool moonlight, the rings on their fingers glimmer. “Happy anniversary.”

Shiro smiles softly, his eyes closing just a bit, so full of love. That gaze covers Keith in warmth and comfort like the blanket over his shoulders. “Happy anniversary, Keith.”

They tap their cups together and take a sip.

At the same time, they both cough and choke, forcing the wine down so they don’t spit it out into the dirt. Keith looks down at his cup suspiciously, like it’s been poisoned. With the way it tastes, it’s fair.

“What the hell is this?” Keith asks.

“I don’t know,” Shiro says, laughing because he isn’t sure what else to do. “Lance gave it to me.”

“Mistake number one,” Keith says as he dumps his cup into the grass. “Trusting Lance to pick out good wine. You should have asked Hunk.”

“I wasn’t asking for gifts, I was just accepting them!” Shiro says, raising his hand up in defense. “It was… A nice gesture.”

Keith hums, but snatches the cup from Shiro’s hand so that he can dump it out himself. With no more bad wine or traditional toasts to get in the way, Keith reclaims his spot at Shiro’s side. He sighs as he leans in close, shuts his eyes and revels in the warmth. He’s never been camping before, which was why Shiro suggested it as an anniversary get away, but he’s learned quickly that camping is so cold. Luckily, Shiro is warm, and Keith uses that to his advantage.

“Can’t believe it’s already been so long.”

Shiro speaks quietly. His hand has found a home in Keith’s hair, his fingernails scratching at Keith’s scalp just the way Keith likes it. Keith nods against Shiro’s shoulder, stares at the glowing red of the embers in front of him. It reminds him of the Red Lion. It reminds him that the first time he stepped into her feels like a lifetime ago.

“Five years,” Keith murmurs. He pulls back just a bit so that he can look up at Shiro. He’s so beautiful like this, relaxed and bathed in the light of the moon. Keith is used to seeing Shiro under the purple lights of the Black Lion or the orange glow of the Atlas helm. Keith likes Shiro like this the most, with him, comfortable and without the weight of the universe on their shoulders.

Shiro blinks and looks down at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Keith shakes his head. “Just admiring the view.”

Shiro smiles, leans down, presses a kiss to Keith’s lips. It’s warm, slow. There’s no rush, not here, not with just the two of them. Keith would like it if he could stay kissing Shiro forever.

Inevitably, they pull apart. They stay close though, and when Shiro speaks, Keith can feel the heat of his breath ghost along his lips. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith looks up to meet Shiro’s eyes. Eyes that are as endless as the stars above them, that hold all the wonders of the universe. Each time he looks into them, he feels like he can see the secrets to life itself, and the secret is Shiro. All the good, all the hope, all the love, it’s all Shiro. It always has been.

Keith pulls Shiro back in, pulls that love back in. “I love you too, Shiro,” He whispers against Shiro’s lips. “Always have.”

“Always will,” Shiro continues, smiling.

They kiss for a while longer, no worries or cares to come between them or pull them apart. It’s just them, their love, and the stars above them. Just as it always has been, and just as it always will be.


End file.
